Endless Promise
by AnAirOfMelancholyAndDepth
Summary: Takes place after Season Two Finale. Andy makes dinner for Sharon and takes a chance that she is ready for more than just friendship.


Takes place after Season Two Finale. Certain things I've taken liberty, such as birthdays and such because it fit my story :) Enjoy and leave comments if you like!

...

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here?"

"Uh...Well...You know it's funny. I was in this area doing some shopping, and I happened to text Rusty to see if he was okay, and he told me you hadn't had dinner yet...and I was close by, so I thought why not stop by and make Sharon and Rusty a meal like I promised?"

The sweat is palpable on Flynn's brow. Sharon smirks as she leans against her front door.

"Andy, you promised to take me to dinner for helping you with your family...and you did that, along with profusely apologizing the whole night" she wryly replies.

"Yah, well I thought I should make you dinner to really show my appreciation fully."

"Uh-huh...and why were you texting Rusty to make sure he was okay?" she inquires.

"Uhhh..."

She can practically see the wheels turning in Andy's head. The poor man is working overtime on excuses.

"Oh cool you're already here!" Rusty says as he walks up to Sharon and Andy. "You got everything?"

"Sure did buddy. Here, help me bring these to the kitchen...that is, if it is okay with Sharon?" Flynn gives her the puppy dog eyes.

When Rusty turns to her with the same eyes Sharon throws her hands in the air and opens the door fully to allow Andy in her home.

"I can't compete with more than one man giving me those sad eyes," she announces as she points her hand in the direction of her kitchen.

Rusty high fives Andy and together they bring the groceries to the kitchen. Sharon shakes her head, closing her front door.

She leans against her front door and contemplates why her Lieutenant showed up out of the blue to her home. For the last month Andy has been more attentive to her than ever before. It seems right after they caught the letter-writer and Stroh was sent to death row, Andy decided that it was the right time to show her how he felt. It was little things at first really. He would wait until she went home to walk her to her car. He began to text Rusty to see when she was leaving for the office so he could have a cup of coffee waiting for her on her desk. She only figured that out when Rusty left his phone in the kitchen and Andy's text of "Has she left yet?" lit up the screen. He would gently guide her through doors or in elevators by putting his hand on her low back. In the last week she assumed he noticed her penchant for skipping meals, because he began bringing in larger portions for lunch. The second day in a row that he walked through her door claiming he couldn't "finish his lunch and did she want any" was just a little too coincidental for her. Yet now...now he was showing up at her house with food. He had never done that before and it made all of it seem so very real, and that made Sharon Raydor very nervous.

...

She is relegated to the couch. The boys overtake her kitchen and refuse to let her help; however, Flynn gives her a glass of wine to consume while she waits.

"I could get used to this," Sharon calls out to the kitchen as she watches a movie and sips her wine.

"That's the plan..." Rusty whispers in a sing-song voice as he quietly high-fives Flynn in the kitchen.

...

Sharon tries not to groan like an uncivilized beast, but the meal is simply too sumptuous not to. The deep fried cheese tortellini is slightly tangy and light. The eggplant parmesan melts in her mouth. The panna cotta with berry sauce is so divine she cannot contain herself anymore. Sharon puts her fork down on the table, licks her lips, and folds her hands together.

"Fess up. Both of you couldn't have made all of this just now in the kitchen." She imparts steely eyes on both men.

Rusty looks to Andy. Andy looks at Rusty, shrugs, and puts his hands in the air.

"Okay, okay. I will admit...I made the panna cotta and sauce last night" he replies, giving Sharon that cute lopsided grin with a raised brow.

She wonders how many different faces he has in his arsenal. Thinking about it puts her in a bashful mood and she lowers her head as a blush appears on her face.

Rusty decides this is the perfect moment to get them alone.

"You know what you guys? Flynn did most of the cooking, so I'm going to do the dishes." Rusty grabs the dessert plates as he rises from his chair.

"Oh no Rusty I should-"

"Sharon, don't you think you deserve one night off?" Rusty asks as he winks at her.

"Well...when you put it that way I guess I do" she smiles slightly as Rusty leaves the room.

Sharon sighs. Andy tilts his head, inquiring with his look if she is okay. Sharon waves her hand in front of her face.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just...he's such a good boy. Isn't he?" Her eyes become a little watery.

"The best. He's the best Sharon, and a lot of that has to do with you. You gave him a foundation to build from. It means a lot to him, even if he doesn't say it."

She will never know what made her do it, but it feels right when she stretches her hand across the table, palm up. He places his hand against hers, his thumb softly rubbing the inside of her wrist. He gives her a boyish grin and she cannot stop the giggles that rise. She tries valiantly to put a stern look on her face, but fails nonetheless.

"What is it about you Andy Flynn that makes me feel like I'm 18 years old again?"

His grin gets bigger.

"I don't know Sharon, but I sure do love to see you smile like that."

Her eyes assess him from the top of his head to his chest, settling on his eyes once again.

"What are your intentions by coming here tonight Andy?" She asks softly.

"I think you know Sharon."

"I'd rather not assume. It tends to lead to miscommunication."

Andy shakes his head. That's the Sharon Raydor he knows - always diplomatic in every situation. She knows he likes her. Hell, she may have even guessed he's in love with her. Yet she isn't 100% sure, and Sharon Raydor doesn't do anything unless she is completely sure.

"Complete truth?" He asks quietly.

She gulps as a strange sensation shoots through her body. _It's like the moment before jumping off a cliff._

"Yes, please."

Andy takes her hand in both his palms now. He gently massages the area between her ring finger and pinky finger. She stares at the placement of his hands. A brief, fleeting thought that he is massaging the area of her hand pertaining to love and marriage (if one believes in palmistry) occurs to her. _No. Stop that. He would never know that is what he is even doing._

One of Andy's hands disappears inside his coat. Sharon's breath catches as he places a ring box on her open palm. Sharon tries to take a breath in, but finds she is unable to do it. Andy opens the ring box before her, but she doesn't see it as she can't take her eyes off of his face.

"My intentions are…I'm going to be here in whatever capacity you need me. I will love you, protect you, be your best friend, shower you with praise, raise your spirits, cook for you, carry you to bed, make love to you as much as I possibly can, hold your hand in the best of times, and hug you like mad in the worst. This ring is my promise to you Sharon. You're my family and I'm never letting you go without a big fight. I'm not asking for marriage if it isn't what you want. I wouldn't mind just being with you the rest of my life. I'm simply asking for whatever you can give me, and when you are ready to begin that journey, I want you to put this on your ring finger on your right hand."

He notices that she doesn't move once he is done with his speech. She doesn't look at the ring. He sighs. In a perfect world she would be jumping up and hugging him. They might even share their first kiss. Yet this wasn't a perfect world.

Andy rises and walks around the table. Sharon's eyes never leave his. He settles himself on his knees to the side of her, one hand on the table and the other on the back of her chair.

"However, my intention right now is to tell you I had a lovely night, kiss you on the cheek, and walk out your front door hoping that tomorrow morning comes quickly, because I miss you when I'm not around you."

He gives her that goofy grin again, leans up to softly kiss her cheek, and is about to rise up to a standing position when Sharon makes a move. The ring forgotten, she grasps his head in both her hands and leans down slightly to kiss him on the lips. She meant for it to be a quick kiss. One kiss to see what it would be like, but then she finds she cannot stop. His lips are incredibly soft. She can faintly taste berry on them from their dessert. She finds her hands have a mind of their own as they circle around to grasp his neck and upper back. When he wraps his arms around to pull her tight against him, an involuntary moan escapes her mouth. He uses the advantage to slip his tongue against hers. It's tentative, as if he is asking her permission. She melts at how easily he can balance gentleness and passion. She flicks her tongue against his, tilting her head as she deepens the kiss even more. The feeling of wanting to completely consume him takes over. She ravages his mouth, showing a need that surprises Andy. She lightly bites his bottom lip then soothes it by gliding her tongue across it.

It is at this point that Andy realizes two things. The first is if he doesn't pull back very soon this could get out of hand with Rusty in the kitchen next door. The second is Sharon Raydor is going to be a hellcat in the bedroom.

It is with a huge smile on his face that he pulls back eventually. He puts his forehead against hers as their breathing slows down to normal. A blush is rising across her face and neck. He thinks she couldn't be more adorable.

He gives her a quick peck on her lips and manages to rise without fainting or falling over. He's not sure he can make it out the door so he leans against the table and brushes a finger against her cheek. She leans toward him and in that moment he knows he will remember the exact look on her face; for it is her 18 year old self looking back at him. That girl from long ago who was willing to love and be loved in return; who had yet to be hurt by any man. It was complete trust, faith, and love for each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at work then?" He quietly asks.

She nods, putting her hand over his on the table. She laces her fingers through his and he pulls her up to stand in front of him. Andy brings their laced fingers to his heart.

"When should I have your coffee on your desk?" He hints.

She smirks as she rubs his chest with her free hand.

"I could bring you coffee tomorrow" She hopefully responds.

"I would like that. I like-"

She puts a finger to his lips.

"I know what you like Andy" She whispers.

"Oh do you?" He inquires.

She nods and leans in to whisper it in his ear. His head perks up, a baffled expression on his face.

"How did you know that's how I take my coffee?"

Sharon slyly smiles.

"I'm Sharon Raydor honey. I know everything," she replies as she guides him to the front door.

When Rusty emerges from the kitchen it is to see Sharon and Andy at the front door holding hands as they say goodbye.

He turns to make sure everything is cleared from the table only to lay eyes on a box. His eyes widen before turning back to give Andy a thumbs up sign. Andy winks at him right before Sharon closes the door. Rusty is clearly amused when Sharon leans on the door with a wistful look about her.

"So, everything okay with you and Flynn?" He asks tentatively.

Sharon shakes herself out of her post haze bliss, walking toward Rusty as she nods her head.

"Everything is fine Rusty. Why do you ask?"

Rusty points to the box on the table.

"Oh! I didn't even look at it!" Sharon reaches across the table to pick up the box and turn it. Her hand flies to cover her mouth. Rusty lets out a low whistle.

"Whoa…that is seriously like…that cost a lot of money didn't it?" Rusty asks.

"I'm going to guess yes, Rusty. This cost a lot of money."

Sharon's phone begins to beep and Rusty reaches for it.

"Text message from Flynn, Sharon" Rusty says as he hands her the phone.

She reads the text message and smiles, bringing the phone to her chest. Rusty sees a tear slide down her face. _Whoa…Sharon is crying._

Rusty looks uncomfortable, feeling out of place when Sharon hands him the ring to look at.

"Andy says my ring is an 18k yellow gold endless Celtic knot with four green tourmaline gems and an emerald in the center. The emerald is my birthstone and represents the four year anniversary of our time working together. The tourmaline is Andy's birthstone. The five gems together represent Andy's two children, my two children, and you, Rusty."

Rusty blinks ferociously for a few seconds. Sharon understands and wraps him in a hug.

"Wow. I had no idea Flynn was so…"

"Sentimental?" Sharon provides as she steps back from him.

"Yah." Rusty replies as he wipes the tears from his face with his sleeve.

"I knew." Sharon takes the ring out of the box and twirls it around her finger, watching as the gems sparkle against the light.

"Sharon, does this mean you are divorcing Jack and Andy is moving in here with us?"

Sharon watches Rusty closely. He does not seem to hate the idea, nor does he seem scared by the prospect of having Flynn live with them.

"I'm not sure Rusty. This is a promise ring from Andy. We plan on taking whatever this is very slowly so that I can make some very hard decisions if I need to. Andy has his own home and we have ours, but I promise you if anything changes, you will be the first one I will go to. I always value your opinion Rusty. You know that don't you?"

Rusty nods and puts his hand on Sharon's shoulder.

"I'm really happy for you Sharon. I think Andy is a great guy. He really likes you. Like a lot!"

"Oh? Did he say something?" Sharon inches closer as if he knows a fabulous secret.

"Are you kidding? He's only been making goo-goo eyes at you since I've known him!" Rusty shakes his head as he goes to his room. "Provenza said Flynn hasn't dated anyone since you came to Major Crimes. I guess they hang out a lot and Andy constantly talks about how great you are. Goodnight Sharon!"

"Goodnight Rusty. Hmm…" Sharon wraps the ring in her fist, pondering the latest events in her life as she looks at the skyline.

...

Andy Flynn walks into Major Crimes to find he is the first one in, or so he thinks. Seconds after he puts his things down on his desk, the Captain's door opens.

"Lieutenant, I believe I have something for you" she replies smoothly.

Andy practically scampers to her door, but stops himself short and takes a breath. He glides through her door.

"Yes Captain?" He inquires.

Sharon rises from her desk with a coffee in her hand, extending it to him with a smile.

"One Caffè con panna with cinnamon for my…love."

Andy's heart stops at her words. He cannot think of anything intelligent to say so he looks at his coffee and sees his promise ring on her right hand. A knot forms in his chest so deep that he is close to crying his relief, but Sharon saves him with a kiss and the promise of a bright future.


End file.
